Prom: A Night to Remember
by Jill122198
Summary: Prom is just around the corner at WMHS and our favorite glee couples are trying to find the perfect way to ask their lovers to prom. And what happens at the prom itself? Focuses mainly on Klaine, Finchel, and Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey there! So I got this idea to write about prom and the events before and after it. This story will probably be about 4-5 chapters long. This first chapter is pretty short but thats only because its mainly setting up the story. the next chapter should be longer. I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine! Watchya doing?" Rachel asked as she stomped into the choir room where Blaine was pacing back and forth looking nervous. He had papers scattered around the piano but Rachel couldn't quite tell what they were for.<p>

"I'm trying to think of a way to ask Kurt to prom. I want it to be the most special, extravagant prom proposal anyone has ever seen…I'm just not sure how to do that," Blaine murmured as he became lost in deep thought. Rachel thought for a second and then sat down on the piano seat, watching Blaine continue to pace.

"I think I might have an idea," the brunette said as she smiled to herself.

That night, the Hummel-Hudson's sat around the TV trying to find something to watch. Surprisingly, Finn sat by quietly, not fighting over something to watch like usual. Kurt noticed and patted his step-brother on the shoulder, trying to get his attention. The boy didn't even seem to notice as he continued to stare off into space. Burt raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior and clapped his hands in Finn's face, snapping him out of his trance.

"Finn, buddy, what's wrong?" Burt asked with a concerned tone.

"Nothing, I'm just stressed," Finn mumbled, "I have to find a way to ask Rachel to prom." The parents laughed a little but Kurt bounced up and down as he squealed with pure delight.

"I've got the perfect plan!"

The next day in the glee club meeting, everyone sat around chatting as usual. Except for Santana who looked more nervous than anyone had ever seen the cheerio. Next to her, Quinn noticed how nervous she looked and leaned over.

"You alright?" she whispered into the Latina's ear. Santana jumped a bit in her seat, startled by Quinn. She looked around her cautiously and then leaned over to the blonde.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Santana asked seriously. Quinn nodded quickly and waited for her friend to continue. "I'm singing to Britt and then asking her to prom." Quinn smiled at Santana as she blushed a deep red. Finally, the glee club teacher walked into the room and pointed at Santana.

"You have an announcement, Santana?"

**Review please! next chapter is the actual prom proposals! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So i've decided to make this story a little longer than i had planned, mainly because I didn't want to upload one massive chapter of all the prom proposals. Now every couple will have their own chapter about their proposals. So first up is Brittana!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>"You have an announcement, Santana?" The glee clubbers waiter as she slowly got out of her seat and moved towards the piano. Her palms were sweating as she took a deep breath, it was now or never. The music started and she looked to Brittany's smiling face in the crowd, something that always made her happy.<p>

_For you there'll be no more crying_

_ For you, the sun will be shining_

_ And I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright_

_ I know its right._

Brittany immediately recognized the song. Songbird was her favorite song Santana had ever sung to her. Last year, she'd sung it right around this time too. Right before prom.

_To you, I'll give the world_

_ To you, I'll never be cold_

_ Because I feel that when I'm with you, it alright._

_ I know its right._

Santana smiled to herself as she saw the look on her girlfriend's face. She just looked so damn happy that she couldn't contain herself. To think that last year she had been afraid to have anyone know she had sung this to Brittany. They both had defiantly come a long way from them. Now she was so proud to call Brittany her own.

_And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score_

_ And I love you, I love you, I love you. Like never before_

_ And I wish you all the love in the world_

_ But most of all, I wish it from myself! _

Quinn, Rachel, and Tina stood up and went behind Santana to back her up. Santana could see a few tears collecting in Brittany's eyes as she continued to sing. She reached forward to take the blonde's hand, pulling her towards her and holding her as the song played. The glee club all around them seemed to disappear for a few short moments. All Santana could see was Brittany. Words couldn't even express how in love they were both feeling.

_And the songbirds keep singing, like the know the score_

_ And I love you, I love you, I love you. Like never before._

_ Like never before._

Slowly, the music came to a stop and Brittany looked deep into Santana's eyes, silently thanking her for the beautiful performance. She had never felt more proud of Santana than right then.

"Brittany, I love you so much. Will you please go to prom with me?" Santana asked. A sappy smile spread across Brittany's face and a few glee clubbers in the back squealed with delight at the prom proposal. Nodding quickly, Brittany threw herself in Santana's arms, thrilled with delight. Santana breathed out a sigh of relief and captured her girlfriend's lips in a sweet kiss.

**hope you liked it :) Review please. Klaine is next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm glad to know that you guys like the story :) it makes me super happy. So here we go, this chapter is the Klaine Prom Proposal. And as most of you may know, Klaine is my favorite :P So enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p>After Glee Club practice, Rachel was already pulling Kurt along to her house. For a "surprise", as she was calling it. Kurt sighed to himself; if she didn't hurry up her date with Finn was going to be ruined. Her date with Finn where he had planned one of the best prom proposals for his step-brother. So why she was in the process of dragging Kurt to her house, he had no idea.<p>

"Rachel, c'mon if you don't hurry up you're going to be late for your date with Finn…" Kurt whined as they headed for the front door.

"Calm down, calm down. We're just running in real quickly for your surprise," the starlet assured him as she threw in a wink and swung the door of her home open.

Rachel whistled as she opened the door and a very handsome looking Blaine appeared around the corner. Kurt raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but smile at the beautiful boy in front of him. From behind, he felt a gentle shove from Rachel causing him to tumble into Blaine's arms.

"Have fun boys!" Rachel giggled as she slammed the door, leaving the two alone. Blaine pulled Kurt back from his chest and gave him a kiss on the nose. Both of them sighed contently and held each other close for a few short moments, very happy to be together.

"So what's the occasion?" Kurt asked and motioned to Blaine's very dapper suit. "For the first time in my life I feel underdressed!" Blaine chuckled and took Kurt's hand, pulling him out of the front room, through the hallways, and into the living room. Finally, with one sharp motion, Blaine flicked the lights on and the room was lit with many, small electric candles filling the room with a glow.

Kurt couldn't help but feel his mouth drop open at the sight before him. The room was covered with rose petals and soft music danced in the background. On the floor was a picnic blanket with all kinds of food scattered on top. The candles continued to flicker, giving the room a very soft, romantic feel. Kurt turned around to find Blaine standing there smiling wide.

"You did all this for me? But why?" the boy asked, feeling tears of happiness well up in his eyes. Without a single word spoken, Blaine walked over to a stand in the middle of the room with a quite large sign on it. Kurt watched curiously as Blaine removed the cover from the sign. Slowly, he read it, trying to figure out what all this was. Clearly etched on the white piece of cardboard where 7 small words.

** Will you go to prom with me?**

As Kurt comprehended the words a smile spread across his face and he walked across the room to where Blaine was accompanied by the sign. They stood there for a few moments, Blaine more nervous than ever for the response and Kurt overcome with joy by his boyfriend's question.

"Of course I will go to prom with you, Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Review please. Last proposal is next and its Finchel!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So last but certianly not least is Finchel and i really hope you guys like it :)**

**I still don't own Glee **

* * *

><p>As soon as Rachel had dropped Kurt off at her house (her dads were away for the night, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone) she began to speed towards the movie theater where Finn was waiting for her. She was overly anxious for two reasons. One, they had been fighting about New York a lot lately. And two, she was hoping he was asking her to prom.<p>

Last year her prom had been horrendous. Rachel had gone with the totally wrong guy and had to watch as Finn danced around with Quinn. On top of all that, both Jesse and Finn had ended up getting kicked out for fighting. It had all ended with more drama with Quinn. Defiantly not the best day of her life. So that was why she needed Finn this year. Rachel wanted her last year and prom to be the best yet.

As she pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater she noticed a lack of cars surrounding her. There were only a few in the lot, an unusual amount for a Friday night. Rachel made her way to the front of the theater thinking about the ways Finn might propose prom to her. His marriage proposal was simple and not at all extravagant. So she wasn't expecting much. But what Rachel got was so much more than she had ever dreamed of.

The front of the movie theater was turned into an extravagant display of lights and flowers all over the place. There was an attendant at the door who opened it politely of Rachel.

"Follow the flower petals," he assured her. As she stepped inside, Rachel felt overwhelmed and confused at the strange arrangement around her. Part of her knew Finn had to be behind this in some way or another. Following the door man's advice, she let the flower petals lead her to her destinations. At the end of the trail, Rachel came upon the third theater playing the rerelease of the Titanic.

Opening the large doors to the theater, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for the grand finale to this peculiar and somewhat romantic scene. And there in the very front was Finn, looking very handsome and charming like always. Rachel smiled widely as she walked to the front to meet her boyfriend. Once she was there he took her hand and told her to take a seat in the front row. As Rachel did as she was told, Finn got on one knee and began to speak.

"I know we've had a lot of ups and downs lately but I want you to know that I still love you. I've always loved you, Rachel. And no matter where we go after graduation we still have one night that we can enjoy together, " Finn made a motion to something above Rachel's head and the next thing she knew the screen was flickering on. A single word popped up onto the screen in front of her. **Prom?** "Rachel Berry, will you go to prom with me?

Rachel squealed with delight, throwing herself into Finn's arms and screaming yes over and over again. They both knew in that moment that prom would be magical for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! So now that proposals are done tell me what you guys want me to do. I can split the actual prom up into different chapters or make it all one chapter. Tell me if you want anyone to sing a special song at the prom or if you want anything specific to happen :) Oh, and maybe you guys can vote for prom kingqueen in the review and thats how I can decide it! So give me some feedback for the next few chapters please please please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi guys. I am so so so sorry that i haven't updated this in forever. I can't even explain how sorry i am for that. I've just been so busy and haven't had much time to write. and on top of that i had major writer's block. But I do have a new chapter now :) and hopefully it won't be much longer until i have the next one up! Btw let me just say how amazing I thought last night's episode was! One of my favorites! **

**And of course, i still don't own glee**

* * *

><p>Planning the prom was a lot of work, to say the least. And it was way too much work for Brittany solely by herself. As the school's student council president it was up to her to make the prom amazing and creative this year. But it had turned out to be work than the cheerio could handle. So that was why Brittany had practically gotten on her knees to beg Quinn to help her.<p>

"Please Quinn!" The girl begged her friend. "I know you have enough time on your hands since you can't really do anything in a wheelchair." If the comment had come from anyone other than the ditz than Quinn would have been offended, but she honestly didn't expect more from the lovable girl. But in honesty, the only reason she was hesitating was that exact reason. The thought of being stuck in a wheelchair at prom didn't seem fun to Quinn.

"Brittany, I really just don't know. Why would I want to help decorate a prom I'm not even going to?" Quinn sighed unhappily as she watched confusion flood over Brittany's face by Quinn's statement.

"Wait, Teen Jesus didn't ask you to prom? I thought you guys were dating." It was true, her and Joe had been dating for a few weeks now. But still, she didn't see how he would have fun at prom with a date in a wheelchair. She didn't want to spoil his fun too. Quinn bit her lip before answering her friend.

"Yes we're dating and yes he asked me but I told him I didn't know if I wanted to go or not…" Quinn began to wheel herself down the hall with Brittany following right behind her. As they reached Quinn's locker, Santana walked towards them and gave Brittany a small kiss on the cheek before helping Quinn load the books into her locker.

"So Brit, how's prom planning going?" Santana asked, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist. Quinn let out an exasperated groan. Her friends looked so happy. She secretly wished she could feel that same way with Joe but she lately Quinn just felt like she was dragging him down.

"Not well," Brittany awnsered, "I'm swamped and Quinn won't even help me. She said she's not going." Santana gave her a confused look. Earning another tired sigh from Quinn. She was really getting sick of everyone making a big deal about her. Honestly, she just wanted to be alone most of the time, she defiantly didn't want people's pity.

"Wait, Q, hold up… you have to go to prom. It's like the biggest event before graduation. And before we all get scattered into different places. Please Quinn; it won't be the same without you!" Santana pleaded, giving the blonde hopeful glance. Brittany's face had the same look masked upon it.

"Fine! Fine, I'll go to prom and I'll help you plan it Brittany!"

Quinn sat in her living room with Joe, after her physical therapy, trying to figure out the right way to bring up prom. She didn't know how she was supposed to do this; normally the guy was the one asking the girl. After she said she'd help Brittany plan the prom and that she promised to go, Quinn couldn't help but feel a little bit of want to run for prom queen again. Quinn knew it sounded crazy, but if she was being forced to go… why not run with it and go all out. She was almost a shoe in for it too. The only other people running were Santana, Sugar Motta, Rachel, and a few cheerios. So obviously Quinn would be the best candidate.

Joe waved a hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. Quickly, she snapped her head up out of her trance. "Quinn are you okay? You look a little out of it…" Joe asked cautiously.

"Umm... yeah, sorry. Can I ask you something?" Quinn took a deep breath as she watched Joe nod slowly. "Do you still want to go to prom with me?" She recoiled in surprise as she listened to his laughter fill the room. "W-what?" She questioned nervously. What if he didn't want to go with her anymore, and he thought it was crazy that she had to ask him when he obviously wouldn't go with someone like her.

"You look so freaked out, Quinn! Of course, I'd love to go to prom with you!" he told her as her pulled her in for a hug, Quinn breathing a sigh of relief. One task down, one more to go. Planning the prom.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so i mentioned the prom candidates and it would be awesome if you guys told me who you wanted to be prom queenking! And i think that the next chapter is going to be the prom and hopefully i should have it up around the weekend :) Review please! **


End file.
